


Limerick and commentary, scrawled on a New Burbage board meeting agenda

by belmanoir



Category: Slings & Arrows
Genre: M/M, Snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-10
Updated: 2012-04-10
Packaged: 2017-11-03 10:04:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/380183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belmanoir/pseuds/belmanoir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally written for Petra's fannish poetry fest.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Limerick and commentary, scrawled on a New Burbage board meeting agenda

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Petra LeMaitre (Petra)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petra/gifts).



> Originally written for Petra's fannish poetry fest.

[scrawled on a New Burbage board meeting agenda]

There once was a man from Berlin  
Who’d botched every play he was in.  
An inveterate crier  
Who set horses on fire,  
He considered plain English a sin.

[written underneath]

There once was a man from New Burbage who cared about authenticity about as much as he cared about challenging his audience or exposing his bourgeois little mind to new ideas--viz., not at all. Honestly, Geoffrey, I thought everyone knew that the true limerick, as a folk form, is obscene. As George Bernard Shaw said in his pithy, self-satisfied way, there are two kinds of limerick: dirty and bad. Yours, obviously, falls into the latter category.


End file.
